An'doril
An'doril is a City of Elves found within the Forest of Zha'danell. History An'doril has a long and mostly undisturbed peace; originally created in the year 89 by the High Elves, it was established as a way for the High Elves of the Peak of An'doril to get away from the higher elevation and enjoy nature, as they were meant to. However, their settlement caused issues with warring tribes of Dusk and Wood Elves. Over the course of many months, a campaign was mounted by the High Elves to rid the Forest of Zha'danell of these 'lesser elves', and it went well for a full year, but in year 90, the Dusk and Wood Elves united forces, harrying the High Elves day and night, using the dusk elf's nocturnal tendencies to their advantage. The High Elves threatened to use a powerful spell if the other tribes did not back off, prompting the Archdruidess Zha'danell to become a mediator between the three races. Eventually, the city became open to all elves, and the Council of Earth, Sun and Moon was formed, granting control over the city to those three; a representative from each race, the Wood Elves of Earth, the High Elves of Sun and the Dusk Elves of Moon. Now, many years later, the city of An'doril stands as a bastion against the spread of industry in the world, and prevent the enemies of the elves from advancing into their forests. But tinges of malevolence reach even the most benevolent of civilizations, and even An'doril has it's issues. Geography An'doril is in the middle of the Forest of Zha'danell, but it is also high in the trees; some buildings are on the bottom, but most buildings are in varying positions within the trees above. Inhabitants Naturally, An'doril has a primarily elven population. Although it varies greatly in types of elves, there are also a rare few humans, dwarves and halflings that have proven themselves to the elves; primarily those of nature inclinations. A small number of half-dragons and dragonkin, as well as animalkin tend to live within the city as well, typically those taken in by the House of Zha who moved to An'doril. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Although elves often worship any deity that strikes their fancy, the large majority worship the Goddesses Calistria and Desna, although many high elves revere Nethys in particular. They tend to have a less formal relationship with the divine, seeing the gods as general inspiration, and are not tied down with the particulars of dogma. Other gods worshiped by the fair folk include Findeladlara, the goddess of art and architecture, Ketephys, god of the hunt, and Yuelral the Wise. These last three are deities particular to the elven pantheon, and are not worshiped by other races. Magic Magic wise, An'doril is a wonder; towering spires that float off the ground, entire buildings created out of rock and wood. Magic permeates everything within An'doril and it shows. Druidic, Arcane and Divine are all held in high esteem, depending upon which race you ask; the Dusk Elves prefer that of the Divine, whereas the Wood Elves prefer Druidic, and the High Elves enjoy the arcane. Technology Technology is not prevalent in An'doril, even outright shunned by many inhabitants. Law & Crime WIP People & Places of Interest WIP Category:Cities